Where did I come from?
by Wombaat
Summary: My 2nd Fanfic. This is my take on how Jerrie's life before and how joined the jellicles. There's a lot of foul language in this one. Very different from my last one. One shot depending on reviews. Might get expanded into a multi chapter.


**Well, when I posted my first story I felt a little lost after I finished it and then this one popped into my head last night. I decided to try a different style and way of writing it from the first.**

**Note that there is quite a bit of swearing involved and some Aussie slang I started out trying to do an accent but gave it up as a bad joke.**

**Enjoy.**

…

Jerrie's story.

G'day.

I was born in a little mining town a couple of hundred kilometres to east of Darwin in Australia.

Me dad was a feral and me Mum was a show cat that liked the bad boys. Their affair didn't last real long as the old man got careless one day and some bloody big human snatched him in a trap. Last we ever saw of him.

Anyways. After me mum had me, she told me that the humans reckoned she was ruined for the show, whatever the hell that was, an' all she was good for now was as a house cat. They took her off to the vet for some sort of operation and when she came back she said she couldn't have any more kits. Suited me fine. Me humans thought I was cute and I got spoiled rotten. Less kits meant less sharing.

One thing I didn't like about me humans was that they tried to keep me inside the house all the time. Well I got around that right quick. No way known I was gonna be cooped up in a house when there was a big wide world out there to check out.

The first time I got out was when I found a rip in the flyscreen in the kitchen. Managed to widen it enough to slip through and I was free. Damn but there was a lot of stuff out there to do. All these things crawling on the ground and there was even things flying in the air. Some of them tasted pretty good as well. I got found out in the garden a little bit later and my humans had the balls to tell me off. I got them back though. Went and left a little deposit on their bed. Spent a night locked up in the laundry for that one but it was worth it.

Well after that little adventure I was hooked. They couldn't keep me indoors if they tried. There wasn't a room in that house I couldn't get out of so I could go and explore. I heard them talking about something called a snake? Meh. I didn't care I was having fun. Mum didn't understand what the fascination was. I must have gotten it from dear old dad.

I'd done my usual one evening and slipped out as my male human came home. I was a couple of houses away stalking one of the flying things when I spotted something in the grass that I hadn't seen before. It was long and thin and sliding along. Being the master of all I beheld I decided to have a go at it. Fuck me, but that was a mistake. I pounced on this thing and it was incredible. I mean I'm pretty flexible. I could lick me balls and clean the base of me tail but I had nothing on this thing. I'd grabbed it about halfway up its back and the next thing I know I'm dodging its head as it lunged at me and then the other end of the damn thing started to curl up around me foot. Well I decided that I wasn't gonna have any of that. I bit the thing where it had me foot and it relaxed enough to let go and I legged it. I don't remember when but it must of gotten a piece of me too because I started to feel a bit crook as I climbed back in the window at home. I managed to make it to where my humans were asleep and woke one of them up by throwing up on her. She threw a bit of wobbly, but I didn't really care as at that point I was really really not feeling that great. Last thing I remember was being shoved into a box and something about a vet.

I woke up a couple of days later and some idiot had put a big plastic cone on me head. I mean come on. I know I buggered up but this comes under cruel and unusual punishment. I couldn't even lick myself. It was humiliating. At least I only had the damn thing on for a day or so.

I eventually got taken back home and it seemed the humans had given up on keeping me inside. All I had to do now was go up to a door and call and one of them would let me out. Kinda took the fun out of it. They also put a collar on me with bloody bell of all things. I mean, how am I supposed to creep up on a bird or rat or frog with this damn tinkling? I managed to fix that after a while though. I worked out that I could get a stick under the collar and if I put weight on it the right was I could break the clip off and was free.

Well that worked for the first few collars they put me in, until they got this thick leather thing. First time I tried to break it, I damn near hung myself. So after that I figured I may as well get used to the fuckin' thing.

So there I was. Happy, healthy and content. Enjoying my life completely and my humans had to go and bugger it all up. I heard them talking about something called a promotion and moving? Next thing I know I'm being taken off to the vet and the bastard is sticking me with sharp metal things and you really don't want to know about taking my temperature, I mean I know some cats are into that sort of thing but it's not for me.

Well the house went crazy for a week or so. All the stuff got put into boxes and some wanker came along and grabbed me and mum and stuck us in crates and took us away in a truck. We ended up in a joint with a pile of other cats and dogs. Stuck up bastards wouldn't even talk to me. We ended up in there for two or three weeks before a human came along with a couple more of those crates. He grabbed me by the scruff of the neck and jabbed me with another one of those metal things, well just to get him back I pissed all over his leg as he put me in the crate. I turned and watched him do the same thing to my mum but started to feel a bit sleepy. I lay down and passed out.

When I woke up I was bloody freezing. The air smelt different and felt wet, but not a good wet like we get before a storm at home, just dreary. It was dark and cold. Where the hell was I? Someone had put a bowl of food, yech cold cat food, and some water in my cage but that's all there was and I was starving so I chowed down. Once I had some food in my stomach I started feeling better and tried to get a better look around.

It was kinda like the place I was in before but a hell of a lot bigger. There were a lot more animals in there, but I couldn't see me mum anywhere. There was a big sign up on a wall. It said QUARANTINE whateva the hell that meant. After a bit I gave up looking around and decided to get a bit more kip, after all there was bugger all else I could do.

The lights came on a bit later and a pile of humans came through the place filling up the food and water bowls. Most of the cats and dogs hid in the back of their cages when the door opened. I was tempted to do the same, but hey I'm Jerrie and no stinking humans gonna scare me. The human that opened the cage gave me a scratch and filled my bowls before shutting the door again. He turned to his mate and asked in a weird accent, kinda posh like, "Where's the documentation for this fellow?" The other human said "it was lost in transit. He's here until the owners get all the paperwork filled out again. Could take a while." Well that didn't sound real flash at all. I dunno what documentation or paperwork was but they said I'd be there for a while and I wasn't going to put up with that. A couple of days later I got my chance to do something about it.

The humans were going around doing the normal thing, giving us our food and water, playing with a few of us who were friendly, when one of the dogs caused a ruckus. The human that was playing with me turned around with a curse and went to help his mates out. As he left he slammed the cage door but didn't see the corner of my rug I'd pushed into the door jam and it bounced back slightly.

I waited for the humans to all be distracted and then slowly snuck out of my cage and headed off. I was a couple of rows away when I heard the humans swear "shit. A cat's out. Bloody cage door didn't shut."

I snuck over to a wall where there was a girder that could make a convenient ladder. I was out of the damn cage and there was no way I was going back in if I could avoid it. I scaled the girder and lay myself in a shadow up the top on a flat spot and waited for them to stop looking around. Damn they were persistent, so I decided to have a little nap.

When I woke up it was dark again. I hadn't been found. Now to get the hell out of here. I got up and wandered around the warehouse until I found a window with a loose latch. It was quick work to get the latch and window open and I was free.

I got outside and stopped. What the hell is all that white stuff? It's bloody freezing, I'd never even heard of snow before, oh well at least I'm out. I made my way back to the ground and ran off. I was near a big, and I mean really big, pool of water with all these metal boxes floating in it. I didn't really like the look of it all and there were a lot of humans running around, lots of lights and strange noises. I made a beeline away from all the light and noise and found myself walking past all these really really big houses. They all had lots of floors and really big families as there were huge numbers of humans running in and out of them. I was getting tired by this time and found a small dark street with a garbage can that looked warm enough. I slipped in and had a nap.

After a sleep I got out and kept walking. I have no idea where I was going but it was all new and I was enjoying myself, until I started to get hungry that was. I'd been keeping an eye out for anything to snack on as I walked around but didn't recognise anything that was edible. I hadn't seen any mice or birds or anything and was seriously considering lowering myself to eating garbage, ugh, when I caught this incredible aroma. I followed it to one of the big houses. It was coming from an open window about three floors up, I had to know what that smell was.

I noticed a drainpipe on the next building over and a metal cable that ran between the two buildings, maybe I could use that? I scaled the pipe and got onto the wire. I'd taken a couple of steps out on it and it started to sway. Hmm, maybe not the best idea I've ever had, oh well too late now. I managed to get across the wire and jumped from a couple of window ledges to get to the open window which led into a human kitchen.

There on the bench was some sort of fish. I'd had fish before but not like this. It looked like it was just out of the oven, dripping juice onto a plate and everything. I didn't think twice. I jumped in the window and snagged myself some dinner. I was heading back out the window with my loot in my mouth when the door opened behind me. I glanced over my shoulder to see an angry male human running at me and I slipped and fell. OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT was all I could think as I was falling. Then I found out something else about snow. It's quite soft when it's piled up. I dusted myself off, grabbed the rewards of my larceny and went to find somewhere I could eat.

A half hour later I was still cold, but I had a full belly and figured I could keep warm by walking around. I still had no idea where I was and to be honest I was having too much fun to care. Until the sun went down that was. Bloody hell. I thought I was cold before but fuck me I felt like I was inside a freezer now. I had ice on my whiskers for god's sake. I hunted around for any kind of shelter I could and eventually found a corner of a building that was missing a couple of bricks and had caught some old papers that must have been blowing around. It wasn't much but it got me out of the wind and after nesting into the old newspapers started to get quite comfortable.

I was woken up with some prick dragging me out of my nice warm little hole a couple of hours later. It was this big black bugga who looked pretty pissed off, I think I might have been in his bed. I tried to apologise and explain but this bloke just ignored me, it was like he didn't even understand me but I know I don't have that bad an accent. Anyways. This bloke puffed himself up and started growling and hissing and all that shit. That's all well and good if you've got an audience but I was having a nice sleep and didn't appreciate being woken, so I didn't bother with the preliminaries. I just pinned my ears back and snotted him. Got him right between the eyes and he went out like a light, shocked shit out of me. Well I can be a vindictive little bastard sometimes so I got a couple of quick kicks in and then did the bolt. I mean this bloke was twice my size and I didn't think I'd get two lucky shots in before he ripped me from asshole to breakfast.

So off I went again. I started to get a bit hungry again and thought I'd try my luck at pinching some more food, it worked out ok last time. So I started looking around for any open windows or doors but most were shut up tight or simply not accessible even for someone of my vast talents, yeah I'm a bit up myself, so what. Well after a while I came across this human setting up some sort of meat on strings, I waited until he turned around and grabbed the end of one. How was I to know that they were _All_ joined together. I piss myself laughing looking back at it. Here's this little calico cat running down the street with about 5 metres of sausages trailing along behind him and a pissed off butcher chasing me waving a bloody big chopper. Ah good times.

So I managed to get away with some of my loot. Most of it broke off as I ran but I had enough to fill me up. I kept wandering around for a while and was starting to get a bit lonely to be honest. I'd tried talking to a couple of strays that I'd seen but they all ignored me, even the queens, I mean I'm not god's gift to cats, but I know what goes where and I'm not that bad looking. Well to cut a long story short I ended up sleeping in a big bin beside this theatre. It wasn't pretty but I was out of the cold and the weather and I continued to steal to eat. One day I was heading out of my bin and I got a shock. It was sunshine, I'd started to think that it didn't know where this godforsaken place was. So I stretched out on top of my bin to soak up some rays. I mean it's not as hot as home but it's better than a kick in the teeth.

So I was lying there working on my tan and this old, and I mean really old, cat came out of the theatre door to sit in the warmth. Now I'd been sleeping here for a couple of weeks now and hadn't seen any other cats around so I was a little taken aback. In the end I just ignored him, if he was anything like the rest he wouldn't understand me anyway.

You can imagine my surprise when this old bloke looked up at me on my bin and said "hello lad." I mean I haven't spoken to a single cat since I saw my mum back in Aus. I damn near fell off my bin.

He must have noticed my surprise because he got this huge grin on his face "not used to hearing a talking cat my boy?"

"You, you can understand me?" I asked.

"Of course I can understand you" he scoffed. "I am a Jellicle after all. As old as I am I haven't lost that yet."

"A Jellicle? Is that some sort of cat?" I was a little confused, and to be honest I was just glad of the conversation, even if it was with a crazy old cat.

"You should know. You're a jellicle too" he replied, and then paused. "You've never heard of Jellicle cats?"

"Well no, no I haven't." I said.

He was a little surprised. "I take it your not from around here then?"

"No, not at all. I come from Australia, but you probably wouldn't know where that is" I explained.

He surprised me, "It's a continent in the southern hemisphere on the other side of the world. It was colonised by humans and cats from here over 200 years ago." He must have seen my face, "I've been around a long time m'boy. I've forgotten a lot but still remember even more."

He went on to explain that the Jellicles are special cats that could talk and some other strange things, and were not that common, but he also said that his mind was wandering and he'd send me somewhere I could find out more. He gave me some directions and sent me off to look for Munkunstrap and to say that Gus had sent me.

Well I followed his directions, only got lost once, and made my way here to this junkyard, you call it? I walked in here and saw a pile of cats and kittens, but they all ran away from me except a calico queen kitten, (who is she by the way?) who led me here to see you two.

"Well" said Munkunstrap. "That's quite a story Mungojerrie." He looked at the old long haired tomcat beside him who nodded slightly. "But you're obviously one of us and you are welcome to stay at the junkyard for as long as you like. Come with me and I'll introduce you to everyone. Just, um, try to keep your language a little less 'colourful' especially around the kittens, or you'll have Jenny and Jelly jumping down your throat."

Jerrie and Munk left the older cat and walked back to the main area of the Junkyard where he started to introduce the newest member to the rest of the cats.

"and last but not least, here is the queen that brought you to my father and myself" said Munkunstrap.

The calico queen, who could have nearly been Jerries twin for all that they'd been born on opposite sides of the world, looked at him with a twinkle in her eyes "I'm Rumpleteaser."

"I'm Mungojerrie" the calico tom replied and thought to himself with a grin "Oh yeah. I think I'm gonna enjoy it here."

**end, maybe**

**So whatdya think? **

**I'm tempted to continue but won't know if I should or not unless you R&R people.**


End file.
